A conventional light string includes an electrical wire connecting with a plurality of bulb assemblies, which provide lighting for special decoration at all. Since the electrical wire is soft and each bulb assembly is connected with the wire in interval, a rigid frame should be provided for hanging the string in order to position the bulb assemblies at desired place. This is very inconvenient.